Recruited
Synopsis was nighttime at Paris where a young boy in orange was juggling fireballs in the Place du Tertre as many people amuse with his talent.Little do they know that someone is talking in his earphone Winter:Your supposed to catch the villians not show off your talent to be expose by your powers to the villians, you idiot ! Heath:Don't worried, I have a plan and one of them is coming. King:Hmm....with acrobatics and able to controlled fire. I say he sho.... Heath:You just fell in our trap ,Royal Flush Gang Arrow appear and shoot her arrows at King.But he mind controlled the arrows at her.Luckily, Winter freezed them King: You think arrows stop me,archer. ' '''Winter:Now! ' Gear jump out from the window and bring out his light saber. He and Jack were face-to-face. But Jack ran away with the bag of stolen jeweleries and attempts to laser-eyed Jedi Steam as Jedi dodge it using his weapon 'Jack: Catch me if can,Steam punk. ' appeared out nowhere and punch him and said a spell to tied up the crook. Moon Arrow was dodging spades from Queen's wrist '''Majutsu: Are all the civilians gone?" Heath: Yes bro,Tigerlily and Winter evacuated them. was battling the twins.But Jedi Gear shoot his laser gun at her and said "Bang".Causing his amos to tie her up included Queen all is left are King and Ace Tigerlily: I hope the Devil's Snare works. throw the plant at Ace,using her powers,to trap the android while Jedi Gear use his telekinesis to bind King with Moon Arrow's rope arrow as Heath distract him.After they defeated the crooks, Paris and the Royal Flush Gang disappear Rebecca Steam: Great work guys! Jedi Steam:Simulator trial aced. turn on the monitor and a news channel appear on the screen. Cat Grant:This is Cat Grant reporting to you about the Olympians battle against Dr.Voodoo at the museum and it look like they got it all wrapped up in the lab cheered there amazing rescused thats until then an e-mail appear in the screen. Out of curiousity,Rebecca open it before her brother can hesitate. Rebecca Steam;"gasp"Its from Young Justice! Marionette:You sure we stop Mumbo? Pupet:Ya ve did Marionette:Your accent is weird. Pupet:Shut up! Marionette and Pupet were arguing.the police arrived and hand-cuffed the Amazing Mumbo Police Man #1:Wir haben es von hier nehmen werde,Danke. {We'll take it from here,Thank you.} Police Man #2:Jemand will dich sehen A old German man wave at them. Marionette and Pauper came toward him and walk to the park so they can change into their civilian selves. Mr. Linder: this place remind me the day your with your parents and me.Good old time Pauper(Pupet):Vhat vith the luagges,grandpa? Mr.Linder:We're heading to America. Maria(Marionette):What?! Mr.Linder:Before you left the house,A man approach to me.He has a bat shape symbol on his costume and he told me that you two are accepted in some kind of organization. Maria and Pauper:And? Mr.Linder:It's this organization called Young Justice. and Pauper were like shock as Mr.Linder called the taxi